Laptop and mobile phone users have become accustomed to browsing the Internet to shop, check social web sites, or view the latest news. Web sites and web pages often include images, video, and audio to enrich the user's experience. The increased use of the Internet may strain a service provider's network, including both wired and wireless networks.